Son of a Beach
by turtlehoffmann2251
Summary: All he wanted was to go to the beach, was that too much to ask?


Tsuna had always wanted to go to the beach.

This, however, was not what he meant.

OoooO

It began on a rather chilly day, the morning shrouded in a thick mist. There were none of his friends in sight; it seemed altogether peaceful.

That was how Tsuna knew that this day would end up going perfectly horrible.

He was shaky as he carefully walked down the stairs, knuckles white from clenching so hard at the bannister. His eyes darted about, searching for whatever chaos was in store for him.

There was nothing.

Instead of this calming him, it only served to further frighten him. His house was never this quiet. His house was never this empty. At least, it wasn't anymore. Not after Reborn came into his life. It had gotten even worse once the curse was broken, what with the Archobaleno dropping by and leaving destruction in their wake.

It was very suspicious. Not even his mother was around.

Tsuna slowly tiptoed away from the stairs. As he inched closer to the kitchen, he noticed a note posted on the fridge.

On the note it read:

" Dame-Tsuna,

Be at the airport in five minutes.

-R"

As Tsuna read the note he turned paler and paler. Once he reached the end of the short note, he read it again. His mind blanked before he questioned how Reborn would know if he made it in five minutes, only to remember that he was Reborn and Reborn knew everything. Then he shrieked and ran up the stairs. Or, attempted to anyway. After he managed to get to the top of the stairs, he scrambled through his open doorway and shoved on a hoodie and a pair of faded jeans.

He hurried back to the staircase, only to trip on the first step and land on his face at the bottom. Rather than think on it, he pushed himself back on to his feet and slid over to the door. Thankfully, he was still wearing his socks from yesterday and was able to just cram his feet into his shoes.

He ripped the door open and, after making sure that it was locked so that Reborn would not kill him later, he started off in a sprint down the street in the direction of the airport. About a meter from the mailbox he tripped over his untied shoelaces. Rather than tie them, he simply pushed them into his shoes.

He successfully made it down the street and the next by thinking of what Reborn would do if he did otherwise.

Even though he was off to a bad start, he might make it in time! The airport was only a ten minute walk away and he did not go through Spartan training without picking up some things, one of them being running for his life.

He should not have jinxed himself.

Two blocks away from the airport, Tsuna skidded to a halt. If he hadn't he would have rammed directly into a Disciplinary Committee member who was chasing a stark-naked Skull down the street. Tsuna merely watched as they turned the corner, vanishing from sight, the only sound being Skulls threats against Reborn. Then he heard a crash followed by what sounded like Fon asking if asking anyone would like to join him for tea.

Tsuna remained for a couple more seconds before remembering Reborn's ominous note. When he realized that he had just wasted valuable time he screeched and renewed his dash for the airport.

He barely made it past the next shop before Collonello slammed into the window of the tea shop across the street. Lal's voice could be heard fifteen meters behind where Tsuna was standing, yelling in outrage about something or other. Tsuna still couldn't get past the glass on the sidewalk. And was that Mammon charging the shop owners with the bill!?

Tsuna smacked himself and made to run, only to be stopped once more when he saw a robot coming out of an alleyway, Yuni perched on top of it. Behind the robot walked Verde in a calm glide.

This was insane! How was he going to make it in time with all all of this Chaos!?

Tsuna stood on the sidewalk, pulling at his hair as the street was demolished.

"Your five minutes are up Dame-Tsuna. " was purred into Tsuna's ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

Tsuna turned around slowly, coming face to face with the World's Greatest Hitman himself. He was doomed. He was going to die. Goodbye everyone, it was fun, if slightly terrifying. At least now he could have some peace.

Reborn chuckled lowly, his smirk growing the more Tsuna freaked out. It never got old.

"It seems that you are in need of some more training Dame-Tsuna, if you cannot accomplish such a simple task." Reborn taunted.

He was thoroughly enjoying the look of abject terror that appeared on his student's face. No other person could make one quite like it; it was truly one of a kind.

Tsuna attempted to stutter out an answer, only to have Reborn pick him up in a fireman's carry. Tsuna was so shocked that he froze. It was long enough for Reborn to properly secure Tsuna; there was no way for him to escape.

Reborn chuckled once more, causing Tsuna to blush and sputter. It wasn't funny, kami-dammit!

Tsuna attempted to speak again after coming to to the conclusion that escape was futile, only to get cut off by Reborn squeezing his thigh. Tsuna squeaked, causing Reborn to smirk.

"If we don't hurry, we will be late for the plane. You wouldn't want that, would you Dame-Tsuna. " Reborn somehow managed to turn a question into a foreboding statement.

Tsuna quickly shook his head, before realising that Reborn couldn't see him.

"N-no, of course not." Tsuna managed, before hesitantly adding,"But, um, where where are we going?"

Reborn hummed a bit, drawing out his answer. It only served to make Tsuna even more embarrassed and uncomfortable.

It wasn't until they reached the airport and Reborn dropped Tsuna on the floor in front of Tsuna's family and Famiglia, including those that had been seen on the way there, that Reborn deigned to answer.

"Vongola recently 'acquired' a new hotel off the coast of Italia. We are going to inspect it."

"Inspect it?"

"Yes Dame-Tsuna, it would be a nice, hmm, 'break' for you and yours. It is next to a beach after all."

"But why are so many coming along?" And why did he pause before he said break!?

Reborn's dark grin didn't seem all that promising.


End file.
